Summer Games, Summer Emotions
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: The summer heat in Resembol is unbearable. Ed, Winry, and Al go to a lake to cool off. Ed and Winry play a summer game but will their summer games go a little TOO far? ONESHOT! EdWin R&R Please! Mostly Fluff, pretty emotional towards the ending.


_**Summer Games, Summer Emotions**_

It was summer time in the town of Resembol. Winry and Ed were on the couch, fanning themselves with their hands; apparently trying to bear with the heat. Al, now with his flesh body, was sitting in a nearby chair, also fanning himself. "It's so hot!" Ed complained. "How can it be so _hot_!?" he asked, sweat dripping down his face and neck. He had, eagerly, stripped away his black jacket a while ago and was only in his black pants, tank top, and boots. Winry rubbed her arm on her sweating forehead and suddenly had an epiphany. "Hey, guys, I've got an idea" Winry said. The two Elric's looked at their friend, clearly intrigued. "What?" Ed asked.

"How about we go to the lake to cool off? You know, like we used to when we were kids" she replied, looking at him hopefully. Ed contemplated for a moment. He and Al had returned a few days ago, before it had gotten so hot, with their bodies fully restored. Ed wouldn't have to worry about rusting his automail, not that it ever did. "OK, sure, let's go! It's better than sitting here and letting our skin stick to the furniture!" he remarked. Al and Winry jumped up excitedly.

They each went off and got changed into their bathing suits. Ed came down the stairs wearing black bathing suit shorts, reaching over his knees, and with wide, white single stripes at the sides. He was also left on his black tank top. Al, unlike his brother, wore royal blue shorts with the same stripe at the sides and a blue t-shirt. Winry came down wearing a loose white t-shirt and jean shorts, her bathing suit underneath. "Let's go! Before it gets any hotter" Winry urged. "As if that's possible!" Ed said sarcastically. Winry rolled her eyes. "Let me just grab some towels" she said and left into the back room.

She came back with three towels. She handed Al a blue one and threw a red one at Ed's face, keeping a light pink one for herself. "What the hell was that for!?" Ed asked as he collected the towel off his face. "No reason, just wanted to mess with you!" Winry replied and then laughed. "Hmph! Fine then…. I'll just get back at you at the lake!" Ed said mischievously. Winry brushed off his threat. The trio left the house and headed for the lake.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When they reached the large lake, Ed took a look around. It was nice, the trees surrounded them and the Sun was shining brightly. "Are you gonna look around all day or get in the water?" Winry asked sarcastically. Ed looked at her and laughed slightly. "Yeah, I'm gonna get in the water" he reassured. Winry walked off and Ed continued to watch her. She pulled off her shirt and shorts to reveal the red bikini she was wearing with white linings. The top had white straps that were wide enough so that you couldn't pull it off but not terribly wide. The bottom was a simple bottom was just a simple hip hugger bottom.

Ed blinked a few times at the sight of her body. _Winry's…. Grown up_ he thought as a nervous sweat was beginning to form at the sides of his face. Winry certainly had grown up. She had gotten thinner but not terribly. The curves of her body had formed nicely over the years. She was no longer a girl but a young woman. Ed shook his head and pushed the thoughts away. He then proceeded on taking off his tank top.

Just as Winry had finished letting her hair loose from its ponytail, her eyes led her over to Ed, who had just taken off his tank top. _Ed's…. Grown up_ she thought. Ed's chest had certainly progressed well since the last time she had seen him without a shirt. He'd lost his baby fat and she could clearly see the muscles he'd, obviously, been working on ever since he was 12. She shook her head and brushed the thoughts away. _The heat's getting to me _she decided.

Al had taken off his shirt awhile ago and was now standing in front of the lake. He hadn't gotten in the water in a good while. Once or twice when he was in a suit of armor but those times, he couldn't feel the water. The feeling of being able to get in the water and feel it excited him. He looked over at the two blondes behind him, only to see Winry slightly gawking at the sight of Ed without his shirt. Al grinned like a maniac. _I'm gonna get those two together. Today!_ He thought mischievously.

He saw Winry shake her head. "Hey, guys, you getting in the water?" he called out. The alchemist and mechanic looked at the younger Elric. Ed smiled; he knew Al must be happy to be able to get in the water. "Yeah, c'mon, Win!" Ed said happily as he ran over to his younger brother. Winry smiled at the two and walked over next to Ed. "So, whose first?" she asked. Ed looked at his younger brother mischievously. Al turned nervous and suddenly felt bad for Winry.

Ed grinned playfully at Winry and, she too, suddenly felt nervous. "Ed?" she said uneasily. In one quick motion, Ed picked up Winry by her waist and threw her into the lake. Winry popped her head out of the water and glared at the alchemist, who was just cracking up. Poor Al was standing there looking innocent. Al suddenly had an evil thought. He stepped behind the laughing blonde and pushed him into the water. "AGH!" Ed cried out as he fell into the water. It was Winry's turn to laugh.

Ed popped his head out of the water and spit out some water. "Ha, oh, thank you, Al, ha!" Winry said through laughs. Ed shot her a death glare. Winry looked at him and simply laughed even more. Al was tying to hold in a laugh but simply joined in with Winry. "Yeah, just keep laughing at me!" he said scornfully as he crossed his arms and looked away. "Oh, Ed, ha-ha, we're sorry, ha-ha!" Winry tried to say apologetically. "Oh well, now I have to get back at you for two things" he said as he looked at her and smiled triumphantly.

Winry stopped laughing and looked over at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "My threats are never idle" he replied. Winry continued to look at him and suddenly remembered what he told her in the house. _I'll just get you back at the lake!_ "You mean?" she said. "You better start swimming" he said, smiling dangerously. Winry took his threat fully this time and began swimming away from him. He followed her. Al rolled his eyes and stepped into the water, letting the two blondes play their game of cat and mouse.

Winry kept swimming as fast as she could but, was sadly failing her escape. _Curse Ed and his upper body strength!_ She thought angrily. She was right, at this point. Ed was showing he was an excellent swimmer, being merely feet away from her and closing in. Winry had to think quickly so she took a deep breath and went underwater. Ed stopped and took a look around; he didn't feel like diving underwater. _Damn!_ He thought irately. He continued to look around, hoping she would pop her head out.

Suddenly, he felt something grab his ankle and he turned pale. _Oh fuck!_ He thought nervously. He took a deep breath right before Winry pulled him down. Winry had pulled him so he was right in front of her. He simply glared at her through the water. She pointed to random spot so he would look away, which he did. Things were going according to her plan. As he was looking away, she placed a hand on his shoulder, leaned in, and gently kissed him on the cheek. Ed's eyes widened and he set free the breath he was holding. Winry smiled and went up for air, leaving him there.

He eventually shook his head and realized he needed oxygen and went up for air as well. Ed popped his head out and desperately tried to regain his breath. And then he glared at Winry, who was grinning triumphantly. "Run" he demanded quietly. "Aw, what's wrong Ed? Don't you like my kisses?" she asked with sarcastic innocence. Ed grew slightly nervous at her question. _Actually, her kiss was kinda sweet_ he admitted to himself. He shook his head and blushed furiously. "Yes, I mean, no! I mean, AGH! Start swimming!" he demanded and she did and he followed her, again.

Al saw their little argument and simply smiled. _I think I'll stay outta this_ he decided. _Maybe they'll get together themselves_ he thought. "Just keep swimming! You know I'll catch you!" Ed threatened. Winry continued to swim but Ed was faster and he was now right next to her. Winry shrieked slightly when, in one quick motion, he wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her to the shore. He ended up on top of her, breathing heavily. Winry felt her cheeks turn red and finding it hard to think straight, considering his skin was against hers. She could feel his 6-pac of abs rub against her stomach.

He pulled himself up but put his hands on both of Winry's wrist, keeping her trapped. "I can…Be playful…Too" he said through breaths. The mechanics eyes widened considerably. Ed leaned in and slid his lips onto her neck. He slowly, yet passionately, kissed her neck. Winry's heart beat rapidly against her rib cage. She could feel the young alchemist's breath on her and his lips and tongue connecting with her skin. She began to fall into a haze, but then, she felt a small pain at her neck. _Is…Is he doing what I think he's doing?_ She asked herself nervously.

Ed, halfheartedly, released from his harsh but gentle action, kissed her neck once more, pulled away, and went back into the water, blushing furiously. Winry sat up and immediately put her hand to the right side of her neck. She could feel it there. She knew what he had done. He left his mark.

"Ed?" she whispered. Ed shrugged from where he stood in the water. They were playing; he hadn't meant to do that to her. "I'm… I'm sorry, Winry" he muttered apologetically, almost set to tears. He quickly walked out of the water, grabbed his shirt and towel, and ran off. "Edward!" Winry cried out. Al had seen everything, he simply sat there, staring as his brother ran off and Winry sat there sadly.

Winry quickly stood up, dried herself and pulled on her clothes. "Go home, Al, I'll find him!" Winry promised as, she too, ran off after Ed. "Alright" he said quietly as he got out of the water, grabbed his belongings and walked home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Edward! Edward, where are you!?" Winry called out. It had gotten significantly late since the incident at the lake and Winry's search for him went in vain. The Sun was about to set completely and she still hadn't found him. _Does he feel _**that **_bad about it? _She asked herself. "Edward, please, where are you!?" she called out again. No response. She continued walking through the forest, her hope of finding him growing smaller and smaller with each step. _Oh, Ed, please be OK_ she pleaded sadly.

She eventually reached a river. She looked to the other side. No Ed. She couldn't take it anymore; her hope, like a small fire that had just been watered, burned out completely. She fell to her knees and her lip trembled sadly. She buried her face into her hands and started crying. _Ed… I may never see him again… No….NO!_ She thought sadly, only causing her to sob more. "Winry?" An unforgettable voice said from her left side. She looked over to see, the one and only, Ed. He widened his eyes, shrugged, and looked away.

"Why have you been looking for me? It's to kick my ass, isn't it?" he asked quietly. "Ed, what are you talking about?" she asked as she slowly crawled over to him. "I left my mark on you. Only people who're… _Together _do that. I know what it means to do that to a girl" he explained sadly. Winry was now sitting next to the poor thing. He looked so sad. "Then, if you knew what it meant, did you want to do it in the first place?" she asked. Ed shrugged. "No…. Yes" he confessed quietly.

"You know, I honestly don't mind" Winry said comfortingly. "You're lying" Ed muttered. "My usual stupidity did that to you… You don't have to be modest just to make me feel good" he said. "But I'm not lying" she said, honestly. "Oh, c'mon Winry!" he said, slightly angrily. "If I hadn't controlled myself I probably would've kissed you!" he said angrily. "And why is that so bad?" Winry asked. "I would've taken your first kiss, a kiss I don't deserve" he replied. Winry let out a breath and put her hand on his mark on her neck. She liked the fact that it was there, she honestly didn't mind that he had done it.

"Ed, there's something I want to tell you" she said quietly, caressing the spot on her neck. "What is it?" he asked as he looked over at her. She looked up at him and smiled. "I really wouldn't have minded if you kissed me" she confessed. "Hm, you're saying it as if you really like me" he said, smiling slightly. Winry blushed and averted her eyes away. Ed's smile faded and his eyes widened. "D-Do you?" he asked. "Well… Ed, I… I love you" she confessed quietly. Ed smiled slightly. "You know, that's actually what I was hoping to hear" he said contently. Winry looked at him, slightly shocked. "Then why didn't you just say that you felt that way?" she asked. "Honestly… I was kinda scared you didn't feel the same" he admitted.

"You and your self doubt" Winry said, finally smiling. Ed shrugged and they both stood up. "Ed?" Winry said quietly. "Yeah?" he replied. "Kiss me" she said. "Wha-what!? Moving a little quickly, aren't we?" he asked nervously. Oh please! You just said yourself that you would've kissed me if you hadn't controlled yourself back there! And besides, you already left your mark" she said as she pointed to the mark on her neck. Ed gulped nervously. "Just do what you would've done back at the lake" she said encouragingly.

Ed's eyes widened and then he grinned at her mischievously. "Alright then, if that's the case" he began before he pushed Winry up against a nearby tree and kept their lips inches away. Winry was shocked by his quick action. "We do this my way" Ed finished. Winry looked at him and slowly closed her eyes. Ed gradually brought his lips to hers and soon, it happened. He gently pressed his lips against hers and Winry, in turn, returned the kiss. The moment their lips connected, they knew their love was real. Winry slowly wrapped her hands around his neck and he pulled his hands around her waist.

They slowly pulled away, to regain lost oxygen, but kept their lips at least and inch away. Ed stared deeply into Winry's eyes. He pulled her into another passionate kiss, which she gratefully accepted and returned.

The night was perfect, to them at least. The best part, to Ed, was that, according to his mark, she was his and nobody else's.

_Summer games can lead to summer emotions, after all. _

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: **Wow, can you believe this was meant to be _really _fluffy? And I end up making it fluffy and sentimental Oo Oh well, hope you liked it and please R&R! Be kind, no flames please.


End file.
